


Across The Hall

by shippingforreal



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Eventually in this universe the three nerds get together, Multi, OT3, Open Relationships, Polyamory, They're so goddamn cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingforreal/pseuds/shippingforreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt by tumblr user tofandomornottofandom:</p>
<p>“You live across from me in our apartment building and we talk once in a while but we’re not really friends. Then you came over one day to ask for something when i had one of my friends over and i accidentally introduced you as ‘the cute person who lives across the hall’”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across The Hall

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tumblr user [tofandomornottofandom](http://tofandomornottofandom.tumblr.com/) for the prompt that they posted in the Septiplier tag on Tumblr. Tho it turned into an OT3 instead of just Septiplier. Still rather happy with it though!

Mark peeked out the spy glass attached to the apartment door, the sight of dingy wallpaper and an impossibly threadbare carpet staring back at him. He continued to stare at the dismal hallway for what felt like a life time; only when there was slight movement to his left in his vision did he refocus outside of his door.

The man that lived across the hallway-Shane? Sean? He could never remember his name-was coming back from what Mark assumed was shopping. A shock of green passed in front of the spy glass, Mark watching him pass by with a brown grocery bag. The opposite apartment's door was situated enough to the right that it wasn't directly in front of Mark's, the man watching his neighbor unlock the door then let himself in. Once the door was closed and he wasn't coming back out-Mark watched it for another good minute to make sure-he sighed and pulled away.

"Mark, you should just ask him out already."

He jumped about a foot in the air at the voice, whipping around to see his boyfriend had managed to sneak up behind him while he wasn't looking. The young man's eyebrows were raised slightly, disappearing into short sandy-brown locks that fell messily across his forehead.

"Jesus Aaron, you about gave me a heart attack," came the reply, quite obviously dodging the statement. The slightly shorter man rolled his eyes, turning back to walk into the living room.

"I already gave you permission! I think he's cute too," he called over his shoulder. Most of the time Aaron's British accent gave him tingles. Other times it made him sound so freaking right. Or maybe it was just because he _was_ right.

...nah. Couldn't be.

Mark watched him settle back down on the couch, pulling his laptop toward him as he scrolled through social media. He huffed like a child, arms crossed over his chest.

"I never said that..." he said, walking into the living room after a moment and plopping down next to him.

"You didn't have to say it. You staring at him through the spy hole is enough of a hint t'me," Aaron replied, not bothering to look up from his Facebook feed. Mark tried hard not to pout, arranging his face into a neutral expression.

"I just think he's interesting."

"Why don't you talk to him more then? S'more polite than creepin' on him through your door."

"I just don't know what to say..." Aaron paused his scrolling, before he looked up, eyebrows raised a little again.

"Mark, all you know how to do is talk."

"Hey! I can do other things!" Now he was sure he was pouting a little, Aaron giving him that, "I love you but I pity you right now" look that he got sometimes when he was dealing with Mark being difficult. Mark _knew_ he was being difficult. He just didn't think he could strike up a real conversation with the guy. He continued, "He just seems hard to talk to. I've kind of talked to him in passing a little here and there but he's a pretty short conversation."

"Are you catching him on his way out or something?"

Mark thought back on the half dozen conversations he'd managed to have with him, and to his embarrassment Aaron had hit the nail on the head. Most times the other was either getting home or going out when Mark tried to start up a conversation.

"...no?"

"Don't fib," Aaron replied, now looking back at his laptop screen. "Just...freakin' go knock on his door and really introduce yourself. I know you like him, stop beating around the bush and just say something." He sighed a little. "You're driving me nuts with this spy glass thing, and I want you to be happy." Mark leaned over, pressing his cheek to the side of Aaron's head.

"I'm happy with you though..." he replied softly. Aaron glanced over, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair, floofing up the red a little bit.

"I'm happy with you too, but if you think he can make you happy as well, then ask him...I know you're not replacing me, we've already had this talk."

"...you know I'll still love you right?" Mark turned his head a little and pressed his lips to his boyfriend's temple firmly, Aaron smiling at the gesture.

"That's why I'm telling you to go do it. The worst he can say is 'no'. So, go do it while he's still at home," he concluded, turning to peck Mark's cheek. "A kiss for good luck. Now get on with it!" Mark couldn't deny such a cute demand, returning the kiss with a soft peck of his own, then standing up.

No sooner then he'd gotten to his door, a sudden knock on the old wood made his heart skip a beat. Pausing briefly, another knock followed the first shortly. Mark glanced over his shoulder at Aaron still on the couch, the British man motioning with a hand to answer the door.

Without bothering to look to see who it was-Mark ignoring the true purpose of the spy glass-he unlocked the deadbolt and swung the door open.

"Hi there! Was wonderin' if I could possibly get a roll'a toilet paper from ya? I forgot some from the lil' market on the corner, but it's closed and I don't feel like takin' the bus to get downtown," the man said, looking slightly sheepish at the request. For a moment Mark stared, then shook his head, amazed at the other's Irish accent. He'd never really caught it during their exchanges, as they were too brief to tell. The other's face fell slightly. "Oh, er, alright sorry t'bother ya then..." As he turned to leave, Mark continued to stare.

It was only when he reached his apartment door that Mark realized what he'd done. "Wait!" he blurted out. The man turned back toward him, arching a thick eyebrow in question. "I'm sorry, yeah of course you can, I'm a little out of it. Uh, c'mon in for a sec while I find one for you." He motioned for him to join him back in the apartment, his neighbor obliging with a short "Thanks."

After the green-haired man was inside and the door was shut, Aaron looked up to see them entering the living room. Mark was leading who he assumed was the mystery man that Mark was always quietly obsessing over.

"Oh uh, this is my boyfriend Aaron," Mark introduced absently, gesturing to the young man on the couch. Without missing a beat, he finished, "And Aaron, this is the cute guy from across the hall."

For a moment the three men were silent, Aaron covering his mouth and shoulders shaking, Mark staring at a spot over Aaron's head, and the "cute guy" biting the inside of his cheek as he attempted to stifle his snickering. Then all at once everything began again, Aaron laughing aloud at his boyfriend's predicament, Mark's guest covering his mouth much like Aaron had done a moment ago, and Mark swiveling on the spot to march quickly into the bathroom. The back of his neck was flushed very red, Aaron watching him walk away.

"Mmm, I'm sorry about that," Aaron said after a moment of catching his breath, looking at the other and chuckling a little.

"S'alright. I'm flattered, really. I'm Sean by the way, though if ya like ya can call me Jack. S'what my mum and most of my friends call me," he said, introducing himself properly.

"Nice to meet you, Sean," he replied, smiling up at him. Jack smiled back, before he turned to look at the spot Mark had disappeared through.

"Is he always like that?" Jack asked, gesturing a little at the open space. Aaron shrugged.

"Not usually, no, he's usually more articulate. I'll be honest though, he's got this huuuuge crush on you and I've been goading him to ask you out for a drink or _something_ so I could have a little more peace." Aaron offered, watching the other carefully for a reaction. This time it was Jack's turn to flush, the heat creeping into his face as he grinned a little at the confession. However, the expression fell as if remembering something important.

"But aren't you and Mark..?" he began. Aaron nodded. Before Jack could ask anything else, Mark butted in from the bathroom.

"He and I are in an open relationship," he called. Poking his head out of the doorway, looking a little more collected but also slightly annoyed, he walked back into the living room with a roll of toilet paper. Turning he stared at Aaron, who stared back. " _Really?_ "

"Yes really you dummy, I knew you weren't going to ask him, and there was _no way_ I was going to deal with your weird crush any more," he retorted. "Besides, you practically gave it away by introducing him as 'the cute guy that lives across the hall'." Mark's cheeks reddened instantly at that, pressing his hand to his face. Jack bit back another laugh, the sound attracting Mark's attention instantly.

"...sorry about all this. I uh, here's your roll of toilet paper," Mark mumbled, holding out the item and rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. Jack took the roll carefully, allowing a chuckle to escape.

"Yes, by the way."

"...what?"

Jack rolled his eyes, the blue shining with mirth. "I said yes ya big goof. I'd like ta go on a date with ya sometime." Mark stared hard for a moment, face still rather red.

"Uh...I mean...really?"

"Really, really," he chimed.

"...holy-okay. Uh, d'you have a preference on what you wanna do?"

"As long as we're not riding roller coasters or scaling skyscrapers, I'm good for anything. Tuesday works for me." He smirked a little. "Lemme know what ya decide. See you at 3?" Mark could only nod dumbly. Jack turned toward Aaron. "I assume we can...work out details on how this is gonna work later?"

"Later is fine. I trust Mark not to let it get out of hand, but yeah we can all sit down and have a talk," Aaron said. "It was nice meeting you Sean."

"It won't be the last, I'm sure. Nice meeting you too, Aaron." With a smile at the both of them, Jack turned and let himself out of the apartment.

As if nothing had happened, Aaron went back to scrolling his Facebook feed. Mark remained rooted to the carpet and staring at the door, mouth open just slightly. The shorter man glanced up at his slack-jawed boyfriend, before commenting, "You'll catch flies that way, Mark. C'mere and sit down with me, we can watch a movie before I have t'go for the night."

When he didn't move, Aaron set the laptop down and stood, circling to stand in front of Mark. Mark glanced down, and Aaron reached up, softly shutting his mouth. Leaning up, he pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth; the gesture seemed to snap Mark out of whatever was happening in his brain, turning a little to press his lips to Aaron's firmly. A pleased hum was Mark's reward, Aaron pulling away and raising an eyebrow at him.

"You alright?" he asked. Mark took a breath then released it slowly, nodding. "C'mon then." Taking him by the hand, he sat them down on the couch, instantly cuddling up to his strong form, Mark slinging an arm over him and pulling him closer. Aaron picked a movie without a word, Mark leaning into his boyfriend a little more.

"...thanks, Aaron."

"Don't worry about it Mark. Just be happy, okay?" Mark glanced down at Aaron, the sudden image of him snuggled between Jack and himself popping into his mind's eye. The thought made him smile.

"I think I can make it work."

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys wanna check out more of my stuff, swing on by my tumblr, [Shipping-For-Real](http://shipping-for-real.tumblr.com). Comments and kudos here are cool too. :D Thanks for reading!


End file.
